In recent years, there is introduced a downsizing engine which is minimized by suppressing an exhaust amount and obtains power from a supercharger for the purpose of low fuel consumption of an internal combustion engine. In the downsizing engine, a pumping loss can be reduced by decreasing the exhaust amount, so that it is possible to achieve the low fuel consumption.
In the downsizing engine, the diameter of a cylinder in the engine tends to be reduced. Therefore, the injected fuel is attached to a cylinder wall, and thus there is a concern that exhaust performance is degraded. In addition, when a combustible fluid and the air are unevenly mixed, an unburned particulate material is exhausted, and the exhaust performance is degraded.
There is a split injection in which the fuel is injected by dividing a necessary fuel amount several times per combustion cycle for homogenization of an air-fuel mixture in the engine and for attachment of the fuel to the wall of the engine. In PTL 1 of the related art, there is disclosed a configuration in which a gap is provided in a movable iron core and a valve element in a displacement direction when such a split injection is performed. Therefore, only the movable iron core is operated before being energized to approach the movable iron core, so as to improve responsiveness of the valve element using kinetic energy.